Expectations
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: "Hong Kong? What are you doing?" Hong Kong sneered, the first expression he'd made in China's presence for a long while. "What, you thought we could go back to the way things were?"


**A while ago, I deleted my Hetalia 100-Day Challenge because I was embarrassed by a majority of the stories in there. However, there are a few that I'm still proud of, and I'm going to upload them again - this time as separate stories. Please note that my writing style here is much different than how I write nowadays. This was written two years ago, and I'd been fairly new to the fandom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

OoOoOo

Hong Kong waited for China to answer the door. His heart pounded, his eyes darkened, his breathing picked up. He felt the outline of his knife that was hidden – carefully – in his pocket. His blank facial expression betrayed none of his inner thoughts. He straightened up when he heard someone calling from the inside of the house.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second."

The door opened, revealing to Hong Kong his victim. His stance didn't change. His face stared stonily at his 'brother'. Said 'brother' smiled at him and stepped aside.

"Hong Kong! It's been awhile since I've seen you. Come in, come in!"

_He's too cheerful and happy for someone who is going to die. _He stepped into the house, vaguely noticing China shutting the door behind him. _That will soon change. I want him to scream and beg me for mercy. And I'll be sure to give him none._

"I'm so glad you're here. I haven't talked with you in a long time. Would you like some tea?"

Hong Kong shrugged, finally turning to look at China. The Chinese man walked past him and into the kitchen to make the tea. Hong Kong took the time to quietly lock the door. _It wouldn't do to have him run away._

China reappeared a little bit later with the tea. China had to turn his back on Hong Kong to set the tray down. Hong Kong slunk closer to the older man. He brought out the knife and raised it, ready to make the first blow.

Unfortunately for him, China caught the movement from his peripheral vision and moved out of the way. Hong Kong recovered and pivoted to face him. China looked at him in confusion and betrayal.

"Hong Kong? What are you doing?"

Hong Kong loved how China's voice trembled with fear, coated with sadness. He took a few steps closer. China took a few steps backwards, memories of when Japan tried to kill him coming to mind. _No, not again, not another one! Please, no, I can't do this a second time. Let this be a dream._

Hong Kong sneered, the first expression he'd made in China's presence for a long while. "What, you thought we could go back to the way things were?"

It had been years since they'd been a 'family'. Some of them had left. Hong Kong had been taken. China had done nothing to help him. Hong Kong was now thankful that England had taken him away. True, he wasn't the best father in the world, and his cooking was horrible, but he'd made Hong Kong realize that China didn't care about him.

"_My brother will come for me! He won't just leave me!" little Hong Kong yelled in Chinese._

_England laughed down at him. "Scream all you want, but you'd better learn English fast if you want me to understand you."_

_OoOoOo_

"_My brother … will … save me," Hong Kong spat in broken English._

_England smirked. "Then why hasn't he come for you yet? He never even fought for you!"_

"_That not true!"_

"_He left you with me because he didn't want a little baby brat on his hands."_

_OoOoOo_

"…_He's not coming, is he?" older Hong Kong muttered bitterly, sitting at the dinner table across from England, who he'd come to look at as a father._

_England sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not."_

"…" _Hong Kong hid his heartbreak behind an emotionless mask – the first time he'd done so, and certainly not the last. "That's what I thought."_

Angered by these memories, Hong Kong lashed out at China, aiming for the chest. China barely managed to get away, but kicked Hong Kong – with a regretful wince – in the side. Hong Kong stumbled backwards but refused to fall. He swung the knife again. He managed to knick China in the arm, barely. China cried out, not so much in pain, but in shock that Hong Kong would do such a thing.

Hong Kong kicked China's feet out from under him in the latter's moment of surprise. China hit the ground with a thud. He rolled away quickly as Hong Kong aimed to stab him again. Hong Kong, not expecting this, lost his balance. China took the chance to tackle his legs. Hong Kong fought for control, but China was stronger, and soon, he had the younger Asian lying on his back, his hands keeping a tight hold on Hong Kong's wrists. He took the knife and threw it away from Hong Kong's reach.

"Hong Kong! Stop this!" _Please, please stop this. I don't want to die, and I don't want to lose you again. Although it seems I've already lost you._

Hong Kong struggled beneath China. "Why should I?"

With a bit more jostling, Hong Kong managed to flip China off of him using his feet. China grunted when he landed hard on his back. Hong Kong ripped his wrists from China's grasp. China took hold of the knife to prevent Hong Kong from getting it. Hong Kong took one of the cups of tea and threw it at China in frustration and anger. China dodged, pushing himself up onto his knees.

"What has Opium done to my brother?" China asked sadly. Hong Kong gritted his teeth and threw the other cup. China, once again, dodged.

"This has been a long time coming, China. England has nothing to do with it."

"Obviously, he does! My brother would never –"

Hong Kong was over by China in a flash, gripping onto the older man's neck tightly. "We're not brothers," he hissed lowly, ignoring the pain in China's eyes. "You gave up the right to call us that when you let me be taken away." _Not that I really care so much about being taken away. It's the fact that you _let_ me be taken away that I hate._

China pushed against Hong Kong. Somehow, Hong Kong tripped and fell onto the hot tea and broken cups that he'd thrown. He ignored the burns and the pain of broken shards digging into his skin. He lunged at China, who used Hong Kong's momentum to send him into the wall.

China held Hong Kong's shoulders against the wall. He looked into the teen's eyes, tried to find any ounce of the old Hong Kong in there. Seeing none, but still believing that Hong Kong could be brought back to his senses, China yelled, "It wasn't my fault! I tried my best to keep you!"

Hong Kong snorted, a weird noise to go with his still-blank expression. "Not hard enough." He tried to head-butt China, but the latter moved his head.

"England has brainwashed you! Why can't you see that?" China all but begged Hong Kong.

He'd wanted for so long to see his brother ever since England had given him back. Hong Kong had been there at the 'exchange', but other than that, had avoided China. China had been excited when Hong Kong had showed up at his house. Now, he hated it. He wished he'd never had to see this side to his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you? England has nothing to do with this!" Hong Kong shouted back. Surprisingly, he wasn't trying to get free. China kept his guard up – oh, how he hated that he couldn't trust his own brother.

"Yes he does! If you should be angry at anybody, it should be him. He's the one who took you away in the first place! He's the one who changed you! Do you even realize you're speaking English? That you never used to be like this before he had control of you?"

"And who _let_ me be taken? That's right, it was you!"

"I tried –"

"Don't lie to me!" Without realizing it, China let his hands fall to from Hong Kong's shoulders. They now rested angrily in his lap. He didn't even remember he held a knife in his hand.

"He has changed you! Your language, your clothes, how you look, how you act. You don't belong like this. It's his fault. Stop trying to fight me!"

Hong Kong glared at China. "Sorry I don't live up to your expectations," he snapped.

He pushed forwards, intending to startle China enough so he could get the knife back and stab him. China saw the motion at the last minute and raised his arms to push back –

When Hong Kong froze.

With a sickening feeling in his gut, China looked down. The knife's blade had been pointing outwards. Hong Kong hadn't taken it into account that China could have moved.

China had stabbed his brother in the stomach.

Hong Kong collapsed onto China. China rolled him off and onto his back. Tears fell from his cheeks as he watched the light in Hong Kong's eyes slowly go out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _I didn't mean to! I lost him. I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him I killed him …_

He buried his face in Hong Kong's chest, sobbing. He cried harder when he couldn't hear a heartbeat, or feel the rise and fall that showed that Hong Kong was breathing.

_This is my fault._


End file.
